


Wolf Song

by Anonymous



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Curses, Dubious Consent, F/M, I don't know how to tag this, Sex, Sex in a werewolf form, Werewolf Oz, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cursed by a fairy, a man is made immortal bound in the form of a wolf. Once a full moon he is allowed the shape of a werewolf but still robbed of a voice. For centuries he roamed the forest unable to break his curse, for to do so he had to hold a child of his own.Ruby Rose a simple peasant girl born to a cursed father, travels the woods as a barrier of letters and herbalist. One night a werewolf saves her from the forces of Grimm and changes her life forever.





	1. A Change of Fate

Vale was a prospering Kingdom, the King was good and fair and his people loved him as he brought the Kingdom up from the ground. Vale had none of the problems the other Kingdoms suffered with. Few of its people lived outside the warmth and fewer without stone walls to shelter them. Food and resources were gathered by honest folk and paid a wage for the hard work. Slavery was outlawed and its people for the most part lived in a humble peace. 

Vacuo, Vales furthest neighbors lived simply but its harsh desert plains often exhausted it's common folk. It lived and prospered only by its motto of ‘if you can survive here, then you are welcome’. Unfortunately those of its potential citizens unable to survive the terrain were left to rot in the sands. Mistral was a law unto its own, though its richer people lived well it was only achieved from the hundreds of slaves that were chained into servitude. Of course Mistral was wise enough to keep it’s slave trade out of sight, conducting its less than savory business away from the eyes of Vale and its kind. 

Then there was Atlas, the Kingdom that cared nothing for anyone other than itself unless it proved beneficial for them. Atlas spent much of its time and resources training and building on its military forces and defenses. Though they amassed a great deal of both they didn’t dare turn its power against Vale and its people who would gladly fight for their King. Another reason why the colder Kingdom didn’t attempt to war with Vale was the vast amount of mountains and green forests that dominated and surrounded the land. Lending natural defenses to an already well established military, there was only one problem that Vale had yet to successfully stamp out to protect its people and that was the Grimm. The creatures that came from the darkness chipped away at Vale’s people. Some of its braver people began taking up training to become huntsmen and huntresses to aid in keeping the Grimm numbers down. Unfortunately only a few could fight the monsters well enough and the effort killed many of them. 

This was a particular problem one night when Ruby Rose, a young woman of nineteen who worked as a courier and herbalist for her father found herself chased by the creatures of Grimm. Her father owned a post office in the town where they lived. It was just on the other side of Mount Glen and centered in between several small surrounding towns and Vale’s capital city. Earlier that day a letter had arrived to be delivered to the city and Ruby had thrown on her red cloak and made the trip, her feet flying through the dense forest. Now hours later, the sun long since set, Ruby cursed herself for running so late at night. Maybe she should have used the coin her father had given her for emergencies to find an Inn to sleep at for the night. 

Ruby had decided against this, she would rather be home. So instead of returning the next day she had taken the path heading home with the notion of returning before the night took over the sky. With only the moon to guide her it hadn’t taken long before the Grimm picked up on her scent and came after her. She stumbled through the cold winter forest, her feet frozen to the bone. A Grimm howled in the distance and Ruby’s heart pounded in fear, she was so very, very far from home. Her crimson cloak behind her dragged, snagged by thorns and torn to rags. 

Ruby glanced over her shoulder and saw the Beowolves approach, her silver eyes widened in fear. She turned and ran with all her might, tree branches clawed at her blouse and shirt, snagging and tearing. Faster she ran, hoping that this full moon night would not be her last.

Copper eyes watched from above the flash of red as Ruby ran from the Grimm through the mountains. He was a werewolf, one who prowled these woods day in day out but on this night, when the moon hung low and full in the sky he was given the shape. His copper eyes watched the woman flee, his heart pounded a hope that he had not felt for many years. He had seen this woman travel through these woods many times over the years, the red cloak like a beacon for him that she had come again. Many times he had crept along side her as she walked the distance between her village and all the surrounding cities. Though he had not taken a step from the forest to follow her back into the world he had been forced to leave he would often follow her whenever she entered the woods. 

She was beautiful when the wind pulled the hood down from around her head, revealing red and black hair, long luscious locks that swirled below her shoulders. She was short in stature but from the curves he knew her to be an adult with young looking features and luminous silver eyes. The Grimm howled in succession as they began the chase for their victim. He followed, his long strides fast and silent, a hunter such as himself feared no Grimm, but he could not let the woman see him. He feared that his monstrous appearance would destroy any chance he had of breaking his curse with her. With his grey ashen fur glinting in the moonlight he gave chase, slaying the Grimm farthest from her and working his way up.

Ruby turned to look behind her, only for her foot to snag on a tree root. Pain radiated up her leg and she cried out, she turned on her stomach and tried to crawl away. Behind her she could hear the snarls of Grimm and then there was a stunning silence. She turned to look but a huge hand was on her hood and pulled it down over her eyes and holding it there. From under the hood she could see long black claws and thick grey fur over the hand that held her head down. Ruby started to panic as she felt the creature move above her, her cloak was pushed off her back and tucked under her. She tried to move but her ankle flared in pain, the cold snow numbed it. Silver eyes squeezed shut as the wolfish hand gently pushed her skirts up and around her hips.

The werewolf felt her shiver as he pushed her clothes out of the way, he pushed her head into the snow gently so her hood would not slip for above all else he did not want her seeing him. Using that hand he braced his weight upon it, she was so very small compared to him and lowered himself to offer his body heat when she shivered again from the cold. He so dearly wished he could speak but the curse had robbed him of his voice. So the werewolf tried to communicate his intentions in other ways.

He stroked over her back with his free hand, curling his fingers so she would not feel his claws. The werewolf pressed his muzzle to her neck and nuzzled it. The scent of wild roses and sweat from her running filled his glands so he would know her anywhere, find her anywhere. His hand roamed down her thigh and up in long pets, before he drew it back up he gently slid it under to palm a breast and massaged it as gently as he could. The orb was warm and round, heavy in his hand from this angle, carefully he squeezed it.

_ Oh gods!  _ Ruby’s eyes widened as she understood his message, she could feel his fur where their thighs touched. Fear burst inside her making her chest pound, he intended to take her this creature behind her had been strong enough to kill the Grimm, now he wanted her. She squeezed her eyes shut, he was big and strong she could feel that already. Ruby knew she had no hope of getting away, she would be ruined after this. The wind rose and the werewolf shielded her body under his and Ruby couldn’t help but feel grateful for that. Silver eyes shut tight as the wolf gently touched her pearl with a finger, gently oh so gently, she couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her. Then the creature whined behind her nuzzled her neck again.

Ruby tried to understand, he could easily force her but he was not. He touched her with tenderness, warmed her with his own body.  _ It’s almost like he’s asking for permission? _ Ruby thought as he touched her sex again, his finger felt very rough but he applied it so carefully that there was a spark of something hot curling inside her.  _ What will he do if I say no?  _ The maiden swallowed thickly, she really didn’t want to find out.  _ He did save me from the Grimm, maybe this is just want he wants in return. He must be very lonely living without people around… _ Ruby took a deep breath, he had saved her and he wasn’t hurting her. “Okay.” She whispered out and felt him nuzzle her cheek through the hood. Her life for a bout of sex didn’t sound like such a horrible trade.

The wolf man massaged her sex slowly and gently, he stroked his cheek over her shoulders and head. He was delighted when the little woman raised her hips slightly for him. When he felt her grow wet he removed his hand and put his manhood where it had been. Ruby let out a gasp as he pushed his way into her, it did hurt as he was so much bigger than her. However he went slow, pausing often to give her time to adjust to the stretching sensation. She felt that huge hand on her hip adjusting the angle for her as he pushed himself into her. It took several long minutes and more pain as he took her maidenhood but eventually he was fully sheathed inside her. He moved himself to almost lay over her, hovering close to her to keep her warm.

Then he started to move, Ruby letting out soft gasps every time their hips impacted. She could feel the fur that covered his hips and at least the middle of his stomach. She heard the occasional grunt slip from his lips and could feel his breath deepen, his chest brushing occasionally against her back, smooth hard skin compared to the rest of him. The pleasure started to slowly burn in her with his slow deliberate motions. The silver eyed woman started to mew and cry out, her own chest started to heave as it built up inside her. She didn’t understand, all the other women she had spoken to told her sex was just a duty they had to perform for their husbands. That it didn’t feel good and it was just an indignity they had suffer.

Yet this, Ruby couldn’t help but start to press back against the wolf man in time with his strokes. This felt good and that strange pleasure bloomed through her body, in no time at all she was rocking back against him. The wolf was pleased that she was enjoying herself too, he moved his arms and wrapped them around her torso holding her tight to him as he listened to those precious little moans. He sped his hips slightly for both of their enjoyments and when he felt her climax he couldn’t keep his own pleased rumble from escaping as he followed her.

Ruby’s eyes flew open as she felt him pulse inside of her, that strange warmth continued but she shivered in pleasure. It was a good strange feeling. The cold had long since numbed her ankle and she felt so very tired now. The grey werewolf reluctantly withdrew from her body, and then fixed her skirts. He listened to her soft breaths and knew she was close to sleep. Carefully as not to startle her, he fixed her cloak and turned her making sure to keep her hood over her eyes. With great care he picked her up and cradled her to his broad chest. Ruby let her eyes fall closed as he moved her, she couldn’t help but wonder where he was taking her but after her flight from the Grimm and the sex she was too exhausted to ask.

The werewolf knew where she had been heading, he had watched her walk though his woods many times. This was simply the first time a visit had matched up with the full moon, one of the three nights a month where he was allowed to have some semblance of his humanity back. The grey pelted man felt her fall asleep and smoothly moved into a run, for he had precious few hours of moonlight left.

The forest flew by as he sought out her village, it lived in the shadow of the lords castle around the mountains. For a moment he paused at the entrance, it had been many many years since he last stepped foot or paw in the village. He couldn’t leave her here out in the night and these last few hours before dawn would be the safest for him to walk unnoticed through the village. The moon fell lower and lower and he made his decision, carefully entering the sleeping village he clung to every shadow he could as he picked his way to her home, following the scents and long forgotten paths. The Xiao-Long home sat study and dark, the post office to the side and a small stables on the other, though at this time there seemed to be no horses in there. Carefully as to not wake her he set her on a bail of hay they kept for the horses and looked down at Ruby.  The wolf then walked to the back door and banged loudly on it. The heavy wood rattled on its hinges as he fled behind the edge of the house.

A minute later a tall broad blonde man opened the door with an angry scowl, only for it to fade the instant he saw his daughter. Taiyang raced to the bail and picked up his sleeping child who awoke and smiled up at him, sleepily winding her arms around her dad’s neck. The wolf watched Taiyang take his daughter inside and let out a little happy sigh. He picked his way carefully from the village, hoping against hope that little Ruby Rose would be the one to break his curse.

 

* * *

 

“Ruby!” Yang raced over to her father as soon as the tall man stepped into their modest sitting room. Her full skirts and bodice were lined with fur, her and her father had just been preparing to go looking for her. Ruby reached out and hugged her sister, working to think of a lie quickly. “I’m okay Yang, I just sprained my ankle and it took me longer to walk back. I must have fallen by the gates and a guard brought me home.”

Taiyang set Ruby down in a leather armchair and gently undid the lacing of her boot. Ruby had to fight not to wince when her core ached, the wolf man had most definitely not been a dream. She did wince when her father gently poked her ankle and then declared. “It’s just a light sprain, I’ll bind it. What happened Ruby, your not normally so late?”

Ruby shuffled on the chair. “The Lord kept me waiting for a long time before I was able to deliver the message. So it was much later when I started the walk home and a Grimm chased after me.”

“Oh, my goodness! Are you okay?” Yang pushed her father away hugging her little sister, Tai got up and left to find some bandages.

“I’m okay, I was able to outrun it but then I sprained my ankle.” Ruby returned the hug, her sisters blonde unruly hair sticking to her face.

“At least your safe, would you like some tea Ruby? I’m surprised you don’t have a horrible chill.” Yang put a kettle over the fire, she looked at Ruby who had taking to looking down at the floor in silence. “Are you okay Ruby?”

Ruby looked up and smiled at her sister, even if it was a little forced. “I’m fine.”

 

* * *

 

Ruby walked through the forest again though this time the snow glittered in the mid day sunshine. It has been several days since her last venture and she could finally walk without stiffness now. Later that night after her sister and father retired to bed she had crept to the basin and used the cloth to clean away at her aching privates. Then she had washed everything, stumbling around with a low candle. She had been careful to hide her condition from everyone, to protect what reputation she had as her foot healed. Now she had a new letter to be delivered to the Lord with order to take it directly to his hands, for it came from the King himself.

_ Crunch, crunch _ , Ruby whipped her head to the side, fear of Grimm rising and what she saw did not calm her. A huge grey wolf emerged from the bushes, he was beautiful his pelt full and healthy, his eyes copper and deep. The young woman had never seen a wolf so big, he was almost twice the size of a normal wolf and his shoulder would come up to her chest. She stood perfectly still as the wolf came closer and closer until he was so close all she had to do was reach out. Then to Ruby’s amazement, he rubbed his cheek against her own.

Tentatively Ruby and reached up weaving her fingers through the thick dense fur. The outer guard hairs were coarse but the undercoat was soft. The wolf rubbed his cheek against hers again and Ruby let out a little breath relaxing and pressing her cheek back to him. “It was you, you are the one who saved me.” The grey wolf tipped his head and booped his cheek against hers, it was soft and ticklish. 

Ruby giggled and pet through his fur. “I’ll take that as a yes, though it makes very little sense. Thank you.” The wolf drew away and sniffed up and down her body, then looked up to her with a questioning cock of his head. “I’m fine, I was sore for a few days but I am better now.” She looked through the forest. “I really have to get going, I’m taking a letter to the castle.”

The wolf nodded again and took a few steps back the snow crunching under foot. He took a few steps down her route and then looked back to her. Ruby giggled as the wolf flicked his head towards the path. “Well alright you can come, but you mustn’t let anyone see you. They’d think I’m a witch or something silly like that.” She walked off after him, the wolf waiting till she was by his shoulder before walking alongside her.

They walked together till Ruby reached the outskirts of the Lord’s castle then the wolf stopped and sat. The young woman looked over to him and said. “It’s probably a good idea you stay here. I won’t be long, especially if he does not wish to write a response.” The wolf gave an affirmative nod, padded quietly over to a tree and curled into a ball, with his tail over his nose. Ruby didn’t know why but something about knowing the wolf would wait for her warmed her heart. It had been nice to have someone to walk with on this long cold journey. For she had no doubt that he was no ordinary wolf.

The Lords town was far finer then her own and was called Mount Glenn. It’s massive fortress was devoted to fighting the Grimm. As she approached the great gate she reached into her pocket and pulled out her courier’s badge, it was two white axes on a green background. A cry of her name went up through the battlements and the portcullis was opened just enough for her to slip under.

“Mandy, John, Garith, Jim.” She nodded her head and greeted each guard she walked by in turn. “I’ve no letters for you today I’m afraid.” Soft moans of good natured disappointment sounded from around her as she waved and started jogging through the town. Ruby longed to stop and admire all the weapons but she forced herself past them else she would be late, running up the last hill to the castle.

A guard saw her coming and opened the great wooden doors and let Ruby slip through. She slowed in the great hall now, fixing her blouse and hood. Ruby brushed her skirt down and walked down through the hall. The Lord by the name of Harold was a fat man of forty five in age, his hair was a frazzled red and balding under his hat. He had large folds of fat under his chin and a huge pot belly, Ruby often wondered how he walked at all. He wore black velvet as did many of his attendants for his last wife had just died.

Ruby pulled her precious letter from the breast pocket, she couldn’t help but run her hand over the green royal seal. King Odysseus had been her father’s friend for a long time and always used Tai’s network of messengers when the letter was truly important. The eyes of the court were on her as she came before the Lord. He sat on his throne, but Ruby did not take a single step upon the platform for she was only a common girl and had no right to be so close to a noble. She knelt as befitted a lady, lowered her head and raised the letter up high above her head. “I bare a letter from the Good King Odysseus.”

She saw the Lord’s steward walk up to her and take the letter. Ruby brought her hands down and folded them in her lap. The steward gave the letter to the lord and the court waited with bated breath as he read in silence for a long moment. Then Lord Harold’s laughter sounded out through the court his belly wobbling with the force of it. He declared in a bombastic voice. “The King has declared I may marry any woman in the Kingdom that I chose! As a thank you for my many years of loyal service.”

Applause sounded through the court and Ruby felt pity for whatever poor common girl he picked. For it would be a common girl, someone young and pretty and not in a position to refuse him. She swallowed quietly and waited to be dismissed and hopefully paid. Sure enough while the court was celebrating the steward returned with a small pouch of gold. At a gesture from his hand Ruby rose and took the payment squirreling it away in a pocket, she was just turning to go when the lord’s voice called out. “Wait girl, I can pick any woman I wish. Let me see you.”

Ruby fought down a grimace for it would be very rude, but she would never want his blubberous hands upon her skin. She’d sooner lay with the wolf man again, at least he had treated her kindly. Still she put on her small and polite smile and turned back to the lord. Ruby lifted up her hands drew down her red hood.

Her long hair fell down in free tresses of crimson red, the slight wave gave it the look of a red waterfall. It curled down past her breasts, and she forced herself to look up to the lord with a smile and her deep pools of brilliant silver eyes shining. She took her skirts delicately in hand just as her friend Weiss had taught her and curtsied. The Lord’s lecherous grin made her sick to her stomach. “I must go my Lord, my father awaits me and worries if I deviate from the schedule.”

“What is your name girl?” Lord Harold asked, shifting his fatty mass in his seat.

Ruby wetted her pearl lips with the tip of her tongue, she considered lying but was not brave enough. “Ruby Rose, my Lord.”

“Are you a maiden Miss Rose?” The lord asked his gaze settling on her round child baring hips.

Again Ruby thought on how best to answer, if she said no, then she would be safe from the Lord. However she would be disgraced for everyone knew she was not married. If she said yes, well who knew what could happen as the Lord clearly liked her body. Ruby settled on the lie, for now it was the safer option of the two. “Yes my Lord. Please my Lord I must go.”

“Yes yes, you are dismissed girl.” Lord Harold waving his hand for her to go.

Ruby turned tail and fled at the quickest walk she dared, pulling her hood up and hiding her hair back under it. The hour was growing very late, but she did not dare linger for fear of the Lord sending for her. Upon exiting the town she found the grey wolf still dozing where she had left him. She smiled and walked over, the wolf stirring to look up at her. He got up and nuzzled her stomach. “I’m okay, the lord just frightens me. He used to be a good man but since he fell from his horse once he had grown more ill tempered with every year.”

The wolf lifted his head and pressed his cheek against hers. Ruby was already getting used to the gestures and returned it, for some reason she couldn’t put her finger on the wolf made her feel safe. “Let’s go my friend, I know I will not be able to make it home today. But let us be away from this place.”


	2. Finding ways to talk

    Ruby wrapped her cloak tight around her shoulders as she walked from her village. A basket full of herbs and other medical supplies. The snow crunched under her boots as her eyes scanned the treeline. Her heart fluttered when she did not spot her wolf companion. The hour was very early and the sun only just filled the sky. Today she was going to the local Dust mine a few days trip east of her village, she tended often to the workers there and they would be missing her by now.

    A crunch in the snow had her gaze snapping to the right and her heart skipped a beat. Her wolf stood looking at her, his head held high and regally. “Hello my friend.” She skipped over to him and the wolf met her half way, rubbing his head against her chest as she giggled and petted through his fur. “It’s nice to see you too. Sorry I haven’t been around, Yang needed help with a sewing project.”

    The wolf huffed at her blowing hot air into her face. Ruby laughed. “Come now, you can’t have all my time and I had to recuse the project. My sister is many things but a master seamstress she is not.”

The grey wolf rubbed his cheek across hers and Ruby returned the gesture threading her fingers through his coat. “Yeah I missed you too.” She pulled away and held her basket with both hands. “Come we are going to the Dust mine today.”

The wolf growled and moved to stand before her. Ruby put a hand on her hip and said. “Come now, you won’t stop me from going my job.” She tried to move around him but the wolf put his huge body before her again, growling softly. “Look I know it’s not a very safe place. But I’ll be fine, I’ve been there many times before. The foreman won’t get a healer for the faunus so it falls to me.” The large lupine did not move an inch, going so far as to lean on her a little bit so she couldn’t move.

The petite woman staggered a little and huffed. “I have to go!” She sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. “What if I said you could stay with me the whole time? Then would you let me go?”

The wolf’s ears flitted forward and he stopped leaning on her trotting down her path and smiling at her with a teethy grin. Ruby rolled her eyes and followed him. “I should have known that was what you wanted.”

Her friend waited till they were side by side before he started walking again, measuring his steps so he would not out pace her. Ruby reached up and wove a hand into his pelt, she could feel the muscle of his shoulder bunching under the skin. “You know, I always liked the quiet of my walks. Well there was always the danger of Grimm but I enjoyed them still. My village can get so noisy.” Ruby said softly. “I don’t think I realized how lonely it could be till you started coming with me. I like my sister but she’s so loud. I think I prefer your company.”

Her friend leaned on her slightly slowling down so her hand traveled up his side to his head. He booped it affectionately and Ruby giggled petting his head. She was really getting to love the feel of his fur. “I haven’t told you about my family yet have I?”

The wolf shook his head and whined softly, his big ears turning to face her.

“Well my father is Taiyang Xaio Long from Mistral and my mother is Raven Branwen from Mistral. My sister is Yang Xaio Long. My father works as the master of our post office and village healer when the times call for it. He taught me everything I know. My mother is a war chief for the King, most say that as a woman she is unfit for the role but she is not afraid to fight for the title. That usually cures any naysayers. My sister helps dad manage the post office and the house.” Her silver eyes fell to the snow. “My father was cursed to be a dragon for a thousand years. Mother broke it but… Yang can still summon fire and my eyes…” Ruby sniffed and cleared tears away from the corners. “Well I think father keeps Yang close because of her magic, the only unnatural thing I’ve shown is my eyes.”

Her wolf stopped and sat rubbing his cheek against hers and whining softly. Ruby sighed and hugged him tight. “You must think me very silly, whining about something as subtle as silver eyes. But it’s so obvious that they aren’t normal, people see them and know that I’m not a proper human. Sometimes I wonder if that is why mother and father don’t live together. It’s to clear that I’m not normal. Yang is better at hiding it, being a proper lady.” Ruby pulled away and cleaned her face. “Gods you must think me very silly. Complaining about something so slight when it’s obvious you’re a man under a curse. I have nothing to complain about compared to that.”

The grey wolf rubbed his cheeks over hers and curled himself around her, humming softly deep in his chest. Ruby set her basket down and hugged him tight, burying her face in his fur. They stayed together for several long minutes before Ruby pulled away. “Sorry about that, I’m not usually this weepy. I guess it’s just easier to relax around you, rather then pretend that everything is fine like at home.” She grabbed her basket. “Come we shouldn’t waste anymore time!” She set off at a determined walk.

Her wolf looked on after her with a cock of his head then grinned and set off after her. His big fluffy tail swishing back and forth over the snow.

 

* * *

 

As Ruby gathered wood for her campfire she glanced at her wolf behind her. Her arms were utterly stuff and behind her wolf had one great big stick. He chuffed at her and held his head high trotting past her to her campsite. Ruby laughed so hard she almost dropped her sticks and followed him declaring. “You are such a silly wolf.”

The wolf dropped the stick in her little fire pit and grinned at her his tail swishing back and forth stirring up the snow.

Ruby put her sticks down beside the fire pit and she said as she pulled some tinder from a pouch. “You are in a uncommonly good mood today.”

The wolf got partly up and walked around the fire and sat behind her curling his body around her. Ruby giggled and reached over petting his head. “D’aww did you just miss me?”

He huffed and nodded his head vigorously. Ruby giggled again and said. “You know you're going to need a name if your going to come into town. Plus it's very odd to just be thinking of you as Wolf in my head. Do you have any suggestions?”

The wolf carefully picked up a stick between his jaws and tilted his head, scratching it into the snow.

Ruby studied the ancient Valite runes. “I see the O there, but I can't read the rest. I guess I'll have to teach you the modern tongue, you must have been cursed for a very long time for that to be the only language you know.”

Mister O Wolf let out a long mournful sigh, sinking into the ground. Ruby rubbed behind one of his ears. “Well maybe come the full moon in a couple days you'll be able to write better and explain it to me.” She paused in her scratching. “How about for now I just call you Wolf? I'd rather that then trying to guess at your name and getting it horribly wrong till you can correct me. Gods that would be embarrassing.” Ruby pulled out a pair of small rocks from another pocket and set about getting her fire going.

The newly dubbed Wolf hummed for a minute then nodded his head, bumping it affectionately against her arm. Ruby looked over and petted him again. “Well I'm glad that's settled, it will be easier to convince my patients you're my pet if you have a name.”

Wolf huffed at that and flicked his ears back.

Ruby giggled. “Don't worry, I won't forget you're a fearsome wild wolf.”

Wolf preened making Ruby giggle again, she moved rolling out her bed roll and pulling her boots off. She pulled out some jerky for herself only for Wolf’s ears to turn forward and his nose going into sniffing overdrive.

Ruby looked between him and her jerky. “Oh no you don't! This is my jerky!”

Wolf got up turning his body to her and sniffing up her body, Ruby scrambled back. “No, no, no.” She clutched her jerky to her chest. Wolf licked at her hand, slobbering it thoroughly. “Eww, stop it.” Ruby dropped the jerky on her chest as she tried to push him away.

Wolf snapped up the jerky and Ruby saw his eyes glaze over a bit. “Oh alright fine you win.” She booped him on the nose, he shook his head and lifted a paw and booped her nose mindful of his claws.

The silver eyed woman giggled and batted his paw away, only for him to start grinning and boop her again. A game was quickly forged. “Oh no, wolf and woman enemies again!” Ruby fought back trying to dodge the paw and boop him on the nose. “It’s a fierce battle!”

Wolf let out several barking laughs and dropped down trapping her under him. “Ack!” Ruby gasped as he dropped some of his weight onto her chest. “Alright you win! Get off you’re heavy!”

Wolf huffed and did, blowing air into her face and rubbing his cheek against hers. Ruby purred and leaned into it petting through his fur. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten you jerky thief. You owe me a rabbit at the very least.” Wolf licked her cheek.

“Ohh yuck! I’m gonna smell like wolf for the rest of the trip.” Ruby sat up pushing him out of the way as he coiled around her. Wolf thumped his tail on the ground and cocked his head to the side for a second. Then booped her cheek again. The young woman rolled her eyes. “Cause that was your plan all along, I see through you!” Wolf barked and grinned again.

Ruby rolled her eyes and got out another piece of jerky for herself. This time Wolf let her eat in peace. After which she curled up in her bedroll, her fire blazed bright as Wolf shifted to wrap himself around her. Ruby purred as he lent her his considerable body heat and acted as a block against any wind. She always slept easier on these trips now that she had Wolf, a better guardian she could not think of.

The petite woman stroked through his pelt, watching the fur form around her fingers. “I always feel bad for the faunus, the Lord of Mount Glenn keeps many as indentured servants. Though I think it's little better than slavery, and it's even worse in the Dust mines. I wish I could do more.” Ruby turned over onto her back.

Wolf lifted his head and touched his nose to her cheek. Ruby smiled reaching up to stoke his jaw. “Careful you keep that up and I might decide those are kisses.” Wolf simply did it again and curled up around her, his breath lulling her into sleep.

 

* * *

 

By the afternoon of the next day, they approached the mining village. There was a very clear class divide, rather from the mine the buildings were finer clearly for only ‘human' use while closer to the mine it was a hogpog of shacks for the faunus workers. Ruby put her hand on Wolf’s shoulder as a mix of people stared at them, Wolf growled at a few humans who's eyes lingered on Ruby too long for his liking.

“Oh ssh. I won't have you making a scene and getting me into trouble.” Ruby scolded him under her breath.

The town square had a well in the center, a small market and a inn. Ruby pushed open the door to the inn and let Wolf through. Wolf sniffed around lifting his head as Ruby returned to his side.

“My word, what is that Ruby?” The innkeeper a lean greying human man gawked at Wolf.

“My new friend Wolf. He refused to stay outside of town today Andrew, I hope it's not a problem.” Ruby petted Wolf’s shoulder and Wolf lowered his head, trying to give the illusion he was smaller.

“Is he tame?” Andrew asked.

“As much as I can make him so.” Ruby replied, she bit her bottom lip as more eyes turned upon her.

“Huh alright, but if he makes any trouble it's on your head. Your usual spot is ready.” Andrew said.

“Thank you.” Ruby pulled her hood down and strode deeper into the cramped stuffy inn. She walked into the back, waving at the faunus in the kitchen then up the stairs into her room. Unless a noble came by she was given the biggest room in the inn, complete with several extra tables, chairs and a small iron-belly stove.

“Here we are. You'll have to stay on the bed and try to act… non threatening.” Ruby set her basket on one table and started to unpack it.

Wolf hopped nimbly up into the bed and it creaked under him, he settled crossing his front paws and watching her.

Several minutes later a knock sounded through the room. Ruby zipped over to the door and let four faunus servants in, two were rabbits and two were foxes. The latter pair carried a tub and the former streaming jugs of water. “Lillian, Beau, William, Notrune.” Ruby greeted each by name and earned many smiles. “How have you all been?”

Notrune the female fox, her animal trait being her tail spoke first. “We've all been alright in town but there was an explosion to the mine yesterday, thankfully only one person was hurt. He'll be happy to see you.”

“Who?” Ruby asked.

“Adam~.” The rabbit faunus Lillian purred out pouring her pitcher into the wooden tub.

Ruby blushed she stammered out. “I hope he's not seriously hurt.”

William spoke up, his fox ears turned toward Ruby. “I think his arm might be broken. I'll go get him when my shift is over. You came just in time, there has been talk among the masters about putting him out of his misery.” His ears moved to be pressed flat against his skull.

Ruby scowled. “Well I’m here now, I’ll have him fixed up in no time.

Beau reached up and tucked a loopy bunny ear into her bonnet. “It’s a shame you don’t stay. Adam would make a good husband to you, most of the women in this village still _sigh_ whenever he walks by, even the human ones. You’re so lucky to have his gaze.”

Wolf lifted his head off his paws and growled softly. The rabbits jumped and backed away towards the door.

Ruby sighed. “Thank you for the bath, I’ll call for you if I need anything. I’ll start taking patients after dinner. I want some time to settle.”

“Talk to you later Ruby.” William said leading the rest of them out of the room.

She shut the door behind them and looked over to the steaming tub and sighed happy. Her fingers went to the lacing of her corset then she paused. Ruby’s gaze snapped up to where Wolf was staring at her. “Do you mind?”

Wolf made a show of rolling his eyes but got up and turned on the bed before curling up into a ball away from her. “Thank you.” Ruby quickly undressed putting her clothes on the empty table before sinking into the water with a long happy sigh. “Okay now you can look.”

The grey wolf turned back around and set his head on his paws. He let out a long mournful sigh.

Ruby looked over to him and sank deeper into the tub. “Pervy wolf you are.”

Wolf turned his head away, lifting it high and regally then chuffed with a deliberate air of superiority making his chest shake.

The silver eyed woman giggled. “Sure~ you aren’t.” She dropped under the water level briefly before reaching over to the table and grabbing a bar of soap while hiding her breasts with her other arm.

Wolf settled back down as Ruby washed respecting her privacy and closing his eyes whenever she made a move to stand up. When she was done Ruby pulled a soft thick red cotton bathrobe from her backpack and wrapped herself up in it. After opening the door to tell the servants she was done she sat down beside Wolf. He put his head on her lap and sighed happy as she pet over his head. “Silly wolf you are.”

 

* * *

 

After dinner, which Ruby took in her room her first patient came. Ruby had to admit her heart pounded as he pushed her door open with hand,the other pressed tight to his chest. She was very glad she had put on a gown as she sat by her medical table.

Adam was about four years her senior and had always expressed an interest in courting her. She kept telling him no because something about him made her wary. As he sat down she looked over to Wolf and gave him a timid smile. “The girls mentioned you had company.” Adam said drawing her attention back to him.

Ruby smiled. “And they told me that you had broken your arm.”

Adam offered the hurt limb. “I fell on it.”

The healer started unwrapping it and wearily testing the arm. “Well it’s not broken, it looks like just a sprain.” She grabbed a splint and started applying it. “It should be fine if you avoid using it for at least a week.”

“You know the foreman won’t let me rest for that long.” Adam said looking upon her beauty rather then his arm.

“Well trade with one of the others for some light work. I know you all switch shifts based on your injuries.” Ruby tied off the bandage. “There done. Now don’t move it.”

Adam caught her wrist as she tried to withdraw. “You should move here Ruby. With your eyes you’re practically one of us already. You could really help us and our cause, we won’t be slaves forever.” He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. “We could be together.”

“I’ve told you no Adam, I have not changed my mind.” Ruby tried to pull her hand away.

“We’ll have a place of our own, the faunus. You could have anything you wanted as my wife.” Adam said, shifting on his stool. “Think of the good you could do at the heart of our community. You wouldn’t have to treat the people that call you a freak behind your back.”

“Adam I am a healer, I don’t care what people call me so long as they let me do my job.” Ruby said.

“Or when they cheat you?” Adam countered anger edging into his voice.

“Adam please. I’m happy with my lot in life.” Ruby pulled her hand out of his.

“Someone as kind and beautiful as you deserves so much better.” Adam said smoothing his voice and reaching for her again.

Wolf shoved his shoulders between them and growled at Adam.

“What the he-!”

“Wolf!” Ruby threw her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. Wolf let himself be pulled and put his head against her breasts, still growling at Adam.

Adam stared at the huge wolf as the guard bust through the door weapons at the ready. He was human and he looked between the two of them. “Is this beast bothering you m’lady?”

Ruby wasn’t sure if he was referring to Wolf or Adam. “No, I’m fine. Adam please leave and send the next person up.”

Adam spared Wolf one last glare before storming out of the room holding his injured arm to his chest again.

When the door closed behind him Ruby sighed deeply and said. “Thank you Wolf.” Wolf pressed his head into her chest and huffed looking up to her with his soulful copper eyes.

* * *

 

Wolf slept softly under the window upon the floor, then finally the moonlight fell upon him. He groaned as his limbs warped and changed. His back remained covered in fur, his muzzle shorted slightly but mostly retained a wolven shape. The rest of him however was all man, his chest and shoulders remained covered in a thick grey pelt, only a little white tanned skin could be seen along his stomach above each love handle. His groin was covered with short grey fur. His legs were a mix of man and wolf and furred as well, lastly his tail remained but hung low and thick by his legs. Ozpin stood and only just held in the roar that ached to escape him.

The huge man ran his hands over his head. _Oh to have my thoughts again!_ He did retain some of a man’s thoughts as a wolf but it wasn’t the same. He took deep heaving breaths and stretched, the floor creaked under him.

Oz looked over to Ruby who slept upon the bed. _Oh most beautiful kind Ruby. Thank you so much for your kindness, I hate to ask yet more of you._ He lowered himself back to the ground and reached out petting over her arm with the back of his fingers. _Please don’t be afraid of me._

Ruby grumbled in her sleep and rolled over her eyes slowly opening. All she saw for a moment was copper before she grabbed her blankets and scrambled back against the wall. Her chest heaved as she took him in.

Ozpin further lowered himself putting his head upon the bed and looking up to her. _Please, please, I mean you no harm. Please don’t scream. I’m still your wolf. Please._

The young woman took several deep breaths and put a hand on her chest trying to calm her breathing. “Well you gave me an awful fright.”

Oz whined shifting to lean against the bed, stretching his long legs out behind him.

“What is it you want? Why have you been following me?” Ruby asked and bit her lip when Oz moved slowly, easing his way upon the bed. She closed her eyes but then the familiar feeling of his cheek upon hers was the only thing that occured.

Oz drew away and reached up to stroke her cheek with the back of a finger. _I want you. I want you to break my curse, I think I love you already. Oh I wish I could speak._ He petted down her body and petted her belly.

“I don’t understand. Move a minute, I have a quill and paper.” Ruby said.

Ozpin moved keep his body low to the ground, trying to make himself appear smaller for her.

Ruby raced over to her table and rooted around in her basket. Sure enough she found paper, ink and a quill. She quickly prepped the later two and said. “Okay explain. Start with the curse.”

The werewolf cautiously made his way over, the room was on the larger side but he made it appear small. He knelt again and picked up the quill, with a deep breath he started to write.

Ruby had a hard time reading the runes at first, they were in a very old language. ‘My curse is to be bond in the body of a wolf till I hold I child of my own. I never sired any children when I was human. Three days and three nights a month I am given this shape. I know it’s a poor mockery of human. The fairy I angered I think wished me to suffer forever.’

Ruby swallowed thickly, her keen mind already putting it altogether. “That’s why you… after you saved me.” She blushed darkly.

Oz nodded and quickly wrote again. ‘I’m so sorry, I would have asked had I been capable. I was afraid you would run away before I even got the chance. I tried to ask as best I could.’

Ruby took deep breaths trying to calm herself. “I understand, you can’t speak and you had no other way. I forgive you, you did save me from the Grimm and have stuck by me ever since…. Why? Are you just waiting to see if I’m with babe?”

‘No, well a little bit. But I know you are not, I’d be able to smell it if you were. Please believe me when I say I really do just like your company. You are the first person to talk to me in a very long time. Most have either tried to kill me or just ran from me.’ Ozpin opted to get to the heart of the matter. ‘If you do not wish to help me with my curse I completely understand. I do value our friendship though and would like to remain friends.’

“I value our friendship too.” Ruby had to smile at that. “So is that why? Because I don’t run from you?”

‘You are also, beautiful, kind, loving and very intelligent. You are by far the best woman I have ever seen. As much as a wolf mind allows it I have found myself falling in love with you ever since we started traveling together.’

“I don’t love you though.” Ruby said softly.

‘I know, it’s rather hard to be… well a man around you when I stuck in a wolf body. My mind is not the same as it is now. It’s harder to act human… Please know, I will never hurt you or force you. I love and care for you as you are. I love walking with you through the woods, our talks. I think I understand you, at least as well as I currently can. You are a wild spirit of the woods, only a fool would chain that.’

Ruby’s heart fluttered. He did understand her, understand that she did not want to be bound in one place like Adam asked of her. Like so many other suitors had tried. “You’re right and I trust you. I trust you every time we leave a town together.” She took a deep breath, she had let him have his way with her once. She could do so again, he had been good to her. “Alright. I’ll help you break your curse. With a little luck, maybe I will fall in love with you when you are free of it.”

Ozpin lit up and he wrote the first thing that came to mind. ‘I wish I could kiss you.’

The silver eyed woman giggled. “Well I vote we call those cheek rubs kisses.”

‘Agreed. Are you sure about this? What about your reputation when you become with child unwed?’

“Worst come to worst, I hid in a cabin for a few months. I can take care of myself and my father can help deliver the babe. Plus I’m already curse touched, what’s one more stigma against me?”

‘You are very remarkable.’ Ink collected on the page before he dared ask. ‘To bed?’

“S-sure.” Ruby stammered and stood, she hugged herself and asked. “How do you want to… do it?”

‘However you are most comfortable.’

“Would like before be okay with you? It felt… good I guess.” She trailed off and looking away from him, trying not to see how big and monstrous he was.

‘If that is what you wish.’ Ozpin watched her shrink in on herself, he ached to comfort her but didn’t know how.

“Right okay.” Ruby took a deep breath and walked back to the bed, pulling off her nightgown and tucking it under the pillow. She got on the bed on her front and tried not to make a sound when she felt him join her.

Oz stroked up and down her back, careful off his claws. At a couple coaxing touches got her to kneel for him, he went slowly and carefully. Touch her body all over, petting and stroking till he could smell her arousal gather. Then he shifted his attentions there, gently coaxing her body to ready itself for him.

When he eventually mounted her, Ruby bit down on the pillow to keep from making a sound. She already ached but he went slow and giving her body plenty of time to adjust. Only when she was ready did he start to move. The ecstasy burned away in her womanhood, it bloomed through her body till she was moving with him and crying out softly into the pillow with every impact of their hips. She peaked first and she could feel it when he followed her over. Ruby bit her lip in pain as he withdrew from her, as he moved to get off the bed she said. “No. I like it when you sleep beside me as a wolf. I think I will like this too.”

Ozpin paused then carefully eased down beside her, Ruby shifted herself as well putting her back to him. After a moment's consideration Oz carefully wrapped an arm around her. Ruby found his breathing behind her soothing and quickly dropped off back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Ozpin stayed with her for as long as he dared, with a gentle touch upon her shoulder he woke her.

“Wolf?” Ruby asked rubbing her eyes.

Oz got off the bed and gestured to himself then the door. Understanding lit Ruby’s eyes. “Oh yeah, you have to go. Uh, I’ll probably only be here till midday at the latest. I only have a few people left then I need to resupply. I’ll meet you on the outskirts on the road home as usual.”

The werewolf nodded and turned to leave, then changed his mind and returned to her. Rubbing his cheek against hers. _I hate to leave you. Be safe please._ He pulled himself away at stole away into early morning darkness.

Ruby settled back into bed and closed her eyes again, sleep did not come easily without Wolf’s presence.

 

* * *

 

Come morning she had a few more patients then she packed up and resupplied for the journey back. She managed to leave the town without incident.

As the trees thickened around her a voice called out from behind her. “Ruby!”

Her heart twisted with conflicting emotions of hope and fear. She turned and faced Adam. “Hi Adam. Do you need anything?”

“Please stay Ruby.” Adam said walking toward her. “Please join the faunus cause. Work with us, not the humans... Please we are going to take the village. Think of how many lives you could save just by being here to help.”

Ruby backed away. “Please Adam I can’t, I need to go home. My father will miss me.” She did want to help but she wasn’t convinced that Adam’s way was the right way.

“Taiyang would understand. He was a cursed one, you know curses are never truly broken. He would side with us! Help us in the fight. You and your family belong among the faunus!” Adam said clenching his fist.

“That is his choice to make! Not mine!” Ruby sighed and tried to find a compromise. “Please, let me ask him.”

“Good.” Adam said satisfied with that. “Ruby, will you please let me court you? I’ll ask your father for permission if that is what you want.”

“Adam. I am not looking to marry. Even if you asked my father and he said it was okay that doesn’t change the fact that I am not ready.” Ruby said, she looked into the woods. Had Adam asked her before she met Wolf, she might have just said yes instead.

“I’ve been patient Ruby. Why do yo-.”

Ozpin stepped out from behind a large tree, tall and proud. Ruby looked over and her eyes widened, he walked straight to her then knelt behind her and wrapped his long arms around her. He bared his white lupin teeth and GROWLED at Adam.

Adam took several steps away before Ruby reached out. “Please don’t run Adam. This is my Wolf. He’s cursed too, I am going to help him break it. If you believe in what you speak of at all, rights and equality for all. You must see that it applies to him as well. Please don’t tell anyone.”

The bull faunus fought between his flight and fight instincts for several long minutes. Ruby elbowed Oz in the guts and he stopped growling. At that Adam let out a tense breath and knew Ruby was right. “Alright I won’t tell anyone.”


	3. Meet the Family

    The wind blew through the bare trees, it’s whistling song so old and familiar. The full moon hung low in the sky as Ruby and her companion walked steadily through the forest. Wolf lowered himself and bumped his head against her side.

    “I know it’s late, I just want to put some distance between us and the village.” Ruby said reaching out to pet his head as she walked. “Adam means well, but something about him has always felt off to me.”

    Wolf nodded his head and stood straight again, he poked at the bedroll on her backpack with a finger. Ruby giggled. “All right, all right. Let’s find a good stop and set camp.”

    They found a mostly bare patch of ground before a old pine tree. Ruby had a fire going in no time and nibbled on a piece of jerky while Wolf curled around her with his back to the tree. Ruby dusted her hands off and picked up a stick. “I suppose we should work on teaching you modern runes.”

    Wolf raised his head in interest as she started to scratch into the cold dirt. “The way we form words hasn’t changed it’s just the shapes, so with luck teaching you the new ones will be easy.” Ruby wrote out the whole alphabet saying each letter as she went. “There, so what’s your name?”

    Wolf lifted a finger and scratched, ‘Ozpin’ into the dirt.

    “Ozpin, that’s a cool name. I’ve never heard one like it. How did you get cursed?” Ruby asked.

    Ozpin whined deep in his chest. ‘I was a blacksmith once, my lord asked me to make a bridle to catch the Nightmare in. Only the Nightmare turned out to be a fairy queen my bridle of iron destroyed her face for all of eternity. She wanted me to feel the same shame, of others being unable to look upon me forever. I was without wife or child, so she decided it would be fairest to rob me of both for all time. I do not age and I’ve found I can not die. Trust me I’ve tried.’

    “That’s horrible! It wasn’t you that caught her.” Ruby said tears threatening to gather in her eyes.

    ‘The Queen Salem has never been known for her understanding. It was my tool that hurt her thus I paid the price.’ Ozpin lifted his head and brushed his cheek against hers before writing. ‘Worry not, I have long since grown accustomed to my curse. Had I remained mortal I would have never met you and I think that would have been a terrible shame.’

    “Still you must have been stuck like this for… how long have you been stuck like this?” Ruby asked looking over to his big copper eyes.

    ‘I think I’m going on my third century. When I’m a wolf my mind is not the same, it’s hard to keep track of things like time.’

    “That’s just unfair. You didn’t do anything wrong!” Tears slid from her eyes.

    Ozpin shifted to sit upright beside her, reaching up he cleared her tears with the backs of his fingers. He whined softly deep in his throat and Ruby looked up at him silver eyes glistening. ‘I truly don’t mind Ruby. I hunt Salem’s creatures better than anyone else upon this world. I’ve taken the time I’ve been given and done my best to protect those who cannot protect themselves. This is something I’ve always wanted to do. Thus to be given the tools to do so and the time to grow proficient at it is no curse. I do wish to be human again, but I am not sad I was cursed. You should not be either. Though I appreciate the gesture.’

    Ruby smiled and cleaned her face. “You sound so noble. You sure you were just a blacksmith?”

    ‘Reading was one of my favourite things to do when I could hold a book. I must confess I picked up some courtly language from there.’

    The Silver eyed woman giggled. “It’s my favourite too. Well asides from going places with you.”

    Ozpin would have smiled if it wouldn’t have showed her a mouthful of canines. ‘The sentiment is mutual.’

    Ruby cocked her head and asked. “When was the last time someone gave you a hug?”

    Oz lifted his finger to write into the dirt and then paused. ‘I… don’t know.’

    The petite woman launched herself at Ozpin, throwing her arms around his neck hugging him tight. She could feel him laugh and he turned the gestured all be it much more carefully. He hummed deep in his chest it was so nice to be held and to hold someone. He rubbed his furry cheek against her head and Ruby pulled away to return the gesture. “I’m so glad I didn’t run away.”

Ozpin purred and hugged her again gently before writing. ‘Thank you, for your company and you willingness to help me. I know what I ask of you is no easy thing.’

Ruby rested her head on his chest trying to get herself used to the feel of fur upon her skin. “It’s okay, I’ve been dodging suitors since I was fourteen, no one ever just _felt_ right. Even mute you showed me more kindness then I would have ever expected from a husband.”

‘That is a terrible shame.’

“Well that’s the best a peasant girl can hope for. Kindness. Plus I’m cursed touched, some see it as a novelty most just see it as a curse making me less than human.” Ruby closed her eyes and breathed deeply, he smelled of the forests she loved so much.

‘So that was what this Adam was speaking of? Say that you are more akin to faunus then human?’

“Yeah. Those who are cursed are looked down upon and discouraged from reproducing. As the curses never really leave the bloodline.” She yawned and reached over putting another of the small logs she had brought from the town onto the fire. “I think it’s time for bed, you should come with me into town tomorrow. So I can introduce you to Dad, he was cursed as a dragon. He’ll understand.”

‘I’ll take your word for it.’ Ozpin wrote as Ruby moved off his lap and pulled her boots off before snuggling into her bedroll. Oz arranged himself around her providing his body heat to the petite woman.

* * *

 

Ruby and Ozpin went around the back of the village and were lucky enough that it was dusk by the time they got home. Together they crept to her house and Ruby let them in. “Dad!!” She called out into the house. “I have someone I want you to meet!”

Zwei came barreling into the mud room, his eyes went _WIDE_ when he spotted Ozpin standing beside Ruby. “BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK!” He was almost vibrating with his rapid barks.

“Zwei shut up!” Taiyang yelled as he came into the room, he stopped with a lurch. “Waa.. ga..” He pointed. “Werewolf!”

Ruby giggled covering her mouth. Ozpin looked the tall blonde man up and down then stepped out from behind Ruby. He placed a hand over his heart then elegantly bowed sweeping the other out to the side and adding a little swish of his tail.

Taiyang was stunned by the gesture, he looked at the huge grey werewolf. Those eyes held an intelligence he knew all too well. “Hello, I take you are the one that brought Ruby back after she sprained her ankle?”

Ozpin nodded and stepped out of Ruby’s way as she came forward. “He’s cursed to wear a wolf’s shape and mute. The curse was placed by the fairy Queen Salem and she was very thorough.”

Tai growled a rumble decidedly NOT human, smoke escaped from his lips. “Well any enemy of that bitch is a friend of mine.”

Ozpin chuffed loudly his chest shaking and he nodded vigorously.

“Well come in, I’ve some leftover stew if your hungry.” Taiyang said turning away.

“Oh yes please!” Ruby toed off her boots and raced into the house. Ozpin on her heels.

They came to the living room and Zwei zipped over to his bed and toys. “Bark bark!” He yapped at Ozpin. _My bed, my toys!_

Ozpin sat on the ground beside the chair Ruby curled up in and growled at the little dog. _My Ruby._

The little corgi shrank away and sat on his bed. Ruby giggled. “Don’t be mean, you’re a big scary wolf.”

Taiyang returned with two wooden bowls of stew on much bigger than the other. He handed the bigger one to Oz, who in his surprise almost stalled in taking it. Ruby took the other and the offered spoon. Tai sat and watched as Oz seemed to be contemplating how to eat the stew. After a moment he raised the bowl to his muzzle and started lapping the contents up. His eyes glazed over and he hummed in his chest. Taiyang chuckled. “Well it’s nice to see my cooking so clearly appreciated.”

Ruby giggled and said. “He mock fought me for a piece of jerky.”

A smile pulled at Tai’s lips. “Someone missing human food then? How long has he been cursed?”

“He said about three centuries, that he doesn't remember so well when he’s in a completely wolf form.” Ruby said starting on her stew.

Taiyang whistled. “Defiantly one of Salem’s curses. She has always been known to like eternal torment. What’s the conditions of the curse?”

Blush coloured Ruby’s cheeks. “He is bond in the flesh of a wolf till he holds a child of his own. Only he had no kids soo… yeah. On every full moon he gets three days and nights in the shape you see.”

Taiyang’s jaw dropped and he rubbed his hands over his face. “Gods. That’s a doozy.” He dropped his hands into his lap and looked at Oz who had finished his stew. “So what? You’ve been trying to… break his curse over the last two months.”

Ruby’s cheeks turned as bright as her cloak. “Uh, yeah, so far no success.”

“Yeesh, you’re definitely Raven’s daughter. She would go above and beyond to break curses as well. How have you been communicating?” Tai asked.

“He can still write well.” Ruby said then worked on her stew.

The three fell into silence as Taiyang thought it over. Zwei inched his way over to Oz sniffing at the werewolf’s big toe. Oz pretended not to notice and Zwei moved his way slowly up till he was by Oz’s thigh. Carefully without looking at the little dog, Ozpin pet him behind an ear. Zwei relaxed and rested his head on Oz’s thigh.

A smile pulled at Tai’s lips as he watched his fingers templed together two pressing to his lips. “You sure Ruby? What you want to do, it’s no easy thing. With only three months a night, it might take a long time.”

“I know, but I like him. He saved me from Grimm and has been traveling with me ever since. We talk through writing and I think we match every well. You know I’ve been avoiding suitors, he doesn’t make me anxious like so many others have.” Ruby said softly looking down at Oz. He put his head in her lap and snuggled her.

Taiyang sighed. “Alright. You’ve always known when someone meant you ill. He can stay as long as he likes, that he protects you from the Grimm when you work abroad is enough for me. I’m sure he’ll think of something to do with his time. As for when you uh succeed in the first part of breaking the curse… Hmm, Raven gave me that cabin up in the mountains. You could move there when you start to show too much to hide it. Then when the curse is broken you can come back and…” Tai leveled a stare that could only be described as draconic on Ozpin. “You will marry her.”

Ozpin saw Tai’s eyes change to a reptilian shape. He nodded once firmly. Taiyang sighed again and looked to Ruby. “You just couldn’t pick a simple boy could you?”

“Nope!” Ruby smiled and set her empty bowl aside.

“Hey Dad is Ruby home I heard voices.” Yang walked into the room in a nightgown rubbing her eyes. She saw Ozpin at Ruby’s feet. “Ohh wow.”

“Yang this is Ozpin.” Ruby said as Yang walked into the room. Her lilac eyes staring at the werewolf, she gulped and curtsied. “Pleased to meet you sir. He’s cursed like dad was I take it?”

Ruby explained the situation again and by the time she was finished Yang went from stunned to laugh so hard she had to hold her sides. “Ohh the puppies are gonna be adorable!”

“Yang!” Ruby got up blushing bright as the sun.

Yang bounced over to Ruby and held her hands. “Please get pregnant soon! I can’t wait for the babies!”

“Good grief Yang if you’re that desperate go find yourself a husband!” Ruby said mortally embarrassed.

Yang huffed. “As if any boy in this village would be a good match for me. I need someone that’s not afraid of a little heat.”

“Ugh.” Ruby pulled her hands away. “Did. not. need. to. know. that!

Yang laughed. “Come’on sis, you’re the one doing the wolfman!”

Ozpin growled from the floor, it wasn’t like he wanted to be stuck like this!

“Oh hush, you don’t scare me Ozpin sir.” Yang spun with her hands on her hips. “If Ruby likes you, then I know you’re just a big softly under all that fur.”

Ozpin crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away. He huffed deeply but made no move to contradict Yang. Which made her and her father laugh. Tai finally said. “Alright to bed everyone, we’ll figure out how Ozpin can make himself useful around the house tomorrow.”

Ruby yawned. “Good idea.” She walked over to dad and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then did they same to Yang. “Goodnight, this way Ozpin.”

They left her family and walked up the creaky stairs, the hall was a bit tight for Oz but he brought his shoulders in and made do. The house had two levels and an attic. Ruby’s room was the whole attic, a large window let the moonlight in and her bed was in the centre of the room the ceiling sloping up to give her the maximum amount of space. The room was very clean with a wardrobe, writing desk and chair as well as several large bookshelves pressed against the walls, filled to the brim. The bed was a double on a sturdy wooden frame with a canopy around it to further contain heat.

Ozpin picked his way into the room. A thick rugs covered most of the floor and walls as well as many tied to the ceiling. The reds and greens were very homely and he found he liked the cozy feel. Ruby turned to him and nervously wrung her hands. “So my room, I hope you like it.” Ozpin looked at her and nodded, then lowered himself to kneel so he wasn’t towering over her. He nodded to the floor and then to the bed, then cocked his head questioning.

“Oh you can stay on the bed with me, it will be nice to not have to keep it warm all by myself. Though if you don’t mind I’m going to change, so if you could...” Ozpin turned around before she finished her sentence.

“Thank you.” Ruby zipped over to her wardrobe pulling the lacing of her corset open. She quickly undressed tossing the dirty items into the hamper and pulling out a nightgown. Her fingers lingered over a pair of panties, her insides turned nervously. He hadn’t brought it up last night but then they had been in the wilderness. Now they were safe in a warm room, would he want to now? What did she want? They couldn’t break the curse without some active effort on both their parts. It had felt good both times before, even just thinking about it made her insides flutter in anticipation.

Ruby put the nightgown on and left the underwear. “Okay I’m good now.” Ozpin watched her traverse the room, he fought down an aroused growl the nightgown gathered at her hips just _so._ Ruby closed the shutters over the window casting them into almost complete darkness.

Ozpin however could still see her as she walked over to the bed and turned the sheets back before slipping under them. He moved slowly through the room, letting the floor creak under his steps so she would be able to hear him come to her. He could hear her breathing speed up as he approached he moved carefully open the bed, it gave a soft whine of protest against his weight. He lowered his head and could smell her excitement. It surprised him but he guess he had just left a positive impression on her thus far.

The werewolf moved beside her then reached out and pet over the back of her thigh. When she did not tell him no, he lowered his hand and slid it under the nightgown pushing it up. The small woman lifted her hips cooperating with him, another light touch to the side of her knee and she spread her legs.

Ozpin moved carefully between them, he could see her chest rising and falling in a quick tempo, hear her fast breath. _So far, so good._ He mused and petted up and down the inside of her thighs with the back of his hand. He could smell her body slowly react, he reached out and pet over a clothed breast. Listened to her breathy change, little breathless gasps of pleasure.

Ruby couldn’t see him just feel him, he radiated heat, his touches were gentle. She knew he was a huge above her, big and scary but it wasn’t what she felt. The touches were kind, patient, there was no demand in them. He was asking her with every little touch, every brush against her skin. She knew all she had to do was say ‘no’ and he would stop, but she held her tongue. The slow arousal made her womanly rose bloom for him, she could feel her juices trickling over her feminine folds. She lifted her hips and found her voice to frozen to speak, she just hoped he got the message.

He did, he moved lowering himself to her bracing his body above her so they did not touch. He took his erect member in hand and guided it to her sex. Slowly pushing inward, he heard her gasp and stopped. Only when her breathing evened out again did he resume, little by little easing his way into her.

Ruby closed her eyes against the darkness, she felt so stretched and full but he waited like every time before. When she did not ache anymore she pushed her hips to his and he slowly started to move. She grabbed at her pillow and tried to keep quiet, it was hard though. He moved smoothly, letting her body further adjust with each stroke of his hips. The pleasure bloomed through her body and she couldn’t help but arch her back and move with him.

Ozpin watched her, how she bit her lip and strained so beautifully. He ached to grab her legs and encourage her to wrap them around his hips. He lowered his head so his cheek was just not touching hers, but no he’d refrain, let her pretend she lay with a normal man. They moved together till they created that sweet precipice before settling to sleep. Ruby under the blankets and Ozpin upon them.


	4. Stirring Trouble

    Ozpin picked his way around the house, the sky was just breaking dawn behind him. He spent much the night trying to figure out how to make himself useful. It was his understanding that this house doubled as the Xaio Long’s shop. So he couldn’t be seen within it, not like this.

    He opened the back door and stepped out into the brisk air. He could however hunt and bring meats home, that would save Taiyang some money in the market. He would continue to act as Ruby’s bodyguard when she left home, providing a repellent of sort to less savoury folk. It seemed like a decent start to this new life to him. _I wonder what are her favorite things to eat? Bird, rabbit, version? Ugh Oz, she's not a wolf too._ Ozpin shook his head and picked it way through the backstreets out of the village grateful that the Xaio Long house was already on the outskirts.

 _The stew last night had rabbit in it, I'm sure I could find a few hares in no time. I remember where the warrens are, or maybe Ruby likes berries? Though now is totally not the season and I've nothing to carry them with. You should have thought about that before leaving, hmm. Ruby always has that basket when she travels, I should have grabbed that, could have hidden it up in a tree while I hunted._ He sighed, too late now he wouldn't dare go back till night fell. _I might was well go back to my den, make sure no Grimm has taken up in it._

That sounded like an excellent idea, he moved into a jog his long legs having an easy time in the snow. The forest grew dense as he ran, but it was quiet with no signs of Grimm. When Ruby was busy he did hunt the Grimm so it did not surprise him they had not repopulated the area yet. About a hour jog from the village he came to a rocky outcropping, he slowed to a walk and sniffed the air, he didn't smell any intruders. Around the side of the rocks was a low cave, he lowered himself to all fours and walked in. The space within was large and he made a habit of cleaning it of his food regularly. The ground was covered in etched drawings that a bored brain had brought about. Upon the walls were hundreds of small straight lines, Oz walked over to the end of one row and with a sharpened claw etched another line, another month of his cursed life had past.

Ozpin sat with a flop on the worn ground, so many lines. How many more would he draw? When would it end? Would it? He was so fortunate that Ruby accepted him, and last night had been different. More intimate then the others, her choice to go to bed without undergarments was not lost on him, was that her way of suggesting they sleep together? Did she actually enjoy the act? Want to do it beyond their efforts to conceive?

Ozpin whined and covered his ears with his hands, too many questions not enough answers. He needed to know her better!

A scent crawled into his home, Oz lifted his head and got his feet under him, prowling across the ground. He peered carefully out of his den, for he knew that scent.

Grimm.

The werewolf silently snarled and closed his eyes for a moment. Aura, was something he discovered around two century ago. Earlier in his life he found meditation as one of the few ways to keep from losing his mind to the wolf, he spent a great deal of time exploring internal reflection. Though that exploration he had discovered the force he called Aura, he believed it was connected to the soul but had no way to know for sure. Now it only took a second of concentration to call the passive protective barrier up.

Green fire washed over him for an instant before fading from sight. Oz prowled out of his den and stood to his towering height glaring down the small pack of Beowolves.

These Grimm were young and though they were broader than Oz, the two opposing forces were equal in every other way. Oz snarled at the Beowolves as they raced at him, striking out with long ivory claws.

 _Always so predictable._ Oz side stepped, the claws passing through empty air he grabbed it by the wrist and drove his own claws into the joint of it's shoulder, he ripped the arm off and dropped it. The Beowolf turned to dust before it hit the ground, white bone falling with heavy thuds into the snow.

The second and third pounced upon Oz, knocking him to the ground, but he got his legs under the chest of one and kicked it back sending it flying. The other racked it's claws over his chest but didn't even phase his Aura, it lunged for his throat but Oz caught the wide jaws and ripped them open so far it's head snapped. He shoved the carcass away and surged to his feet just as the last one lunged for him. Ozpin grabbed it by the head and snapped it’s neck with a harsh twist.

The entire engagement had taken less than twenty seconds, black dust drifted into the snow upon white bones. He looked around the thick forest and a stray blonde hair on the breeze caught his attention. Ozpin walked with soft steps over to the tree and peered around. He wondered how he not noticed her before. Yang sat sniffing holding her right arm, she wore her nightgown with a few layers of overcoat and a cloak. It was her arm that grew his attention.

It was covered in small golden dragon scales, they caught the light and looked rather beautiful to him. She had long ivory claws, that she tried to hid balling her hand into her fist. He stepped around the tree and sat beside her. He whined softly and cocked his head in a lupine question.

Yang looked up and cleaned her eyes. “Dad’s curse, even when ‘curses’ are cured they don’t really go away. Dad just got his human form back, but don’t ever piss him off. He’s still a dragon and… I’m still a dragon though I can’t go as far into as he can but.” She pulled the nightgown’s sleeves back showing him that it went all the way up her shoulder. “I can’t make it go away sometimes, even when I was a baby I had this happening and Dad taught me to make it go away.” She bit her lip. “But as I get older, I can’t make it go away as much. I don’t know why.”

    Ozpin swept some of the snow out of the way with a hand. ‘Could the curse be changing to fit you? It was cast upon a grown man correct? You are a young woman. Curses can change over time to the people involved. I’ve seen a few cases like this over the centuries.’

“I don’t know, I just woke up this morning and my arm was like this. I tried making it go away for an hour before coming out.” Yang offered him her hand. “I find being outside helps calm me down sometimes.”

‘Are you afraid of closed spaces? Fear could make a magic react. I am always strongest when I am afraid.’ Ozpin took her hand between his and traced over the back feeling the small hard yet flexible scales.

    “A little bit.” Yang said, it was strange having someone touch her scales.

    ‘Then maybe it is fear, what were you dreaming about?’

    “Getting married, silly girl dream I know. I dreamed I had found someone for me but then I lost control and he saw my scales.” She sniffed and bit the inside of her cheek. “He called me a monster and I became a dragon.”

    ‘Then perhaps it is a fear of being found out. It would explain why you came out here rather than waiting for it to pass in your room.’ Oz let her hand go.

    “Maybe, I mean you got so lucky with my sister. She’s always had a heart as big as the moon but I don’t think I’d never find someone like that.” Yang said hugging herself.

    ‘The world is much bigger than your little town. Don’t give up.’

    Yang giggled and smiled looking up at the werewolf beside her. “You’re right about that. Sometimes it’s so easy to forget.” As she spoke the scaling on her arm receded till it vanished entirely.

‘Shouldn't you go home? I was going to hunt for a few hares or something along those lines. Make myself useful to your father.’

“I don't want to go home, I don't get cold very often and Dad knows I like morning walks… Can I come with you? I can at least hold onto anything you find.” Yang looked up to him with big hopeful lilac eyes.

Ozpin felt like they were looking into his soul, he couldn't help the soft whine that escaped his throat, how could he say no to that face? He sighed. ‘Alright, but it will mostly be waiting and very dull.’

“That's alright, and don't worry about Grimm. I can take care of himself.” Yang got up and brushed herself down.

Oz just hummed and stood, with a flick of his fingers he started walking and Yang fell in beside him. They walked in silence till they came to a buff, Yang stopped surprised when Oz dropped to all fours and started to sniff ground. She watched as he began prowling, she wrapped her cloak tight around her and watched.

Oz found a snowy embankment and hunkered down into it. By now the hares should be returning to there warrens, all he had to do was wait.

Thus wait they did, Yang moved away back to the tree line and climb up into a low branch. She was impressed how still Ozpin could be, his pelt blended into the snow. It took an hour but sure enough a big white hare returned, she held her breath as Oz rocked back and forth with his back legs in a little wiggle.

The poor bunny didn't stand a chance, there was no wind so it hadn't smelled Oz and by the time he lunged it was too late. His hands found it's head and he quickly twisted it's neck. It died without so much as a squeak, he walked over to Yang and reached up offering the hare.

“Well thank you kind sir.” Yang giggled and took the hare.

Ozpin did his huffing wolf laugh and made a show of rolling his eyes. He returned to his spot and within the hour caught another hare and killed it in the same way. When he went back to Yang, she said. “We should go back now, Ruby and Dad will be up. I’ll scout ahead make sure you can get into town without anyone seeing you.”

   

* * *

 

    Ruby walked through the market, Wolf at her side. The month had come and gone and still she was without child, it was a little disheartening but as she stopped and browsed some fresh woven cloth she tried to not let it get to her. She reached out and touched a soft white bolt of cloth.

    “Hello Ruby, looking for something to sow a new gown with?” The elder seamstress asked her looking over to Ruby, her old face was deep set with wrinkles.

    “Umm, no.” Ruby worried her lip. “I found a puppy in the woods last night and I want something soft to wrap it in.”

    Wolf perked his ears up and sniffed at her belly before they dropped back down again. The old man Malagna hmmed for a long moment. “That fabric would work, it could also be sewn without to much difficulty. How much would you like?”

    Ruby bit her lip again. “How about a yard. It will give me some room to make mistakes.”

    “Sounds lovely dear.” Malagna she came around the booth giving Wolf a long look as she collected the bolt. “That’s a… odd pet my dear.”

    “He’s more a bodyguard then pet. I can’t get him to stay at the house when I go shopping anymore.” Ruby reached out and pet Wolf’s head. “Don’t worry he’s very intelligent and wouldn’t harm a fly.”

    “Whatever you say dear.” Malagna walked back into her booth and set about cutting the cloth.

    Three girls about Ruby’s age walked by giggling as they gossiped. “Did you hear? Lord Harold is traveling the Kingdom looking for a wife. He travels with whole regiment of soldiers.”

    “Oooo whole regiments of soldiers.” Kitty giggled in a flirty manner. “Ohh I hope they stop by here and have a Ball. I’d love a Ball.”

    Ruby felt the colour drain from her cheeks. Malagna returned with Ruby’s cloth wrapped in paper. “Here you are my dear.”

    “Thank you.” Ruby said and handed over several copper coins.

    “Hey Ruby!” Kitty raced over. “Where have you been? I haven’t seen you in ages!”

    “You know, the usual. Working.” Ruby shrugged.

    Kitty looked at the bolt that Malagna returned to the shelf. “Why are you buying baby cloth? Oh are you pregnant?! Oh wait, you don’t have a husband do you?”

    “No and no. Excuse me.” Ruby pulled away and Wolf put himself between the two girls. They went home and Ruby went straight to her room. When Wolf moved to follow her Tai put a hand on his scruff. “Leave her be.”

 

* * *

 

    Ruby stood in the bathroom with tears in her eyes. It had been another two months of Ozpin living with them, but her monthly blood came again. Why was this so hard? She cleaned her eyes and smoothed down her gown. Ozpin was still dozing in her room, he had taken to reading her books when he didn’t have a reason to go outside. Ruby headed downstairs and into their greenhouse. At this early hour it was always where her dad was.

    Taiyang looked up from his plants when Ruby came in. He opened his mouth to speak but then saw her expression. “Ruby love what’s wrong?”

    Ruby sniffled and grabbed the front of her dress pulling at it. “My stupid monthly blood came again. I don’t understand what’s wrong!”

    Tai pulled off his gloves and walked over pulling her into a hug. “I told you it could take time, that with the… limitations of your choice of partner. It will be harder to do.”

“But it’s almost been half a year.” Ruby grabbed his tunic and cried softly into it.

“That’s only fifteen nights.” Taiyang said and rubbed up and down her back. “Hmm, if you want you could try eating more beans and nuts. I’ve noticed when I’ve treated other woman that it helped.”

Ruby pulled away and dried her eyes. “I’ll try that, thank you.”

Ozpin stepped away from the eve of the door and made his way quietly back upstairs. When she didn’t come back from the washroom, he had grown worried. It was said to hear she was still without child and he understood her frustration. He wished there was something he could do to help.

 

* * *

 

The bell rang through the town, Ruby looked up from her needle work. Wolf raised his head from the floor. The petite woman walked over to her window and opened it peering out to see what the fuss was.

A Lords procession was entering the town, the fat Lord Harold in a carriage drawn by four horses. Ruby ducked into the eve of the window, hiding as the Lord’s sight raked over the town. “I am suddenly very happy I always give a false name when visiting Lords. Come let’s be away from here.”

Ruby and Wolf ran down the stairs of her house, Yang however had the window open just as the Lord’s carriage pulled by. She quickly dropped behind Wolf’s side. Only when it was gone she poked her head up. “Is he gone?”

“Yeah, you and Oz going for a walk?” Yang asked, she could understand why her sister wanted as far away from the Lord as possible. She herself was faintly nauseated when she caught a glimpse of his lard looking face and thinning greasy hair as he went passed.

“Yes, I was just going to put a basket together.” Ruby said.

Tai poked his head out of the kitchen. “Good idea.”

“Well I’m going to go see what he wants.” Yang put her boots on and grabbed her coat before running out the door.

Ruby headed into the kitchen and not two minutes later Yang burst into the kitchen, her hair swooped back away from her pale face. “Ruby you gotta go now! The Lords been looking for you!” She raced into the mud room and grabbed a backpack. The three Xaio Longs crammed the bag rapidly full.

“Go northeast. The cabin should be safe. Do you remember the way?” Taiyang helped her put the backpack on.

“Yes!” Ruby said and they raced to the mud room. There was banging on the front door, Wolf knelt by Ruby and pushed his shoulders at her. She stared at him for a second then climbed onto his broad back.

Taiyang pulled open the door. “No time for goodbyes go!”

Wolf raced out before Ruby could respond, only to find soldiers already surrounding the house. Wolf let out a ROAR! Ruby upon his back jumped at the sound and grabbed tight handfuls of his fur. She felt the wind pulling at her cloak and the muscles under her bunching as Wolf ran.

Shouts and yells filled the air quickly followed by the barking of dogs. Ruby peered up as the trees flew by, Wolf’s long gait ate the distance but she could hear horses. She looked behind them and saw mounted soldiers gaining on them. “Their gaining.”

Wolf sprinted forth, he couldn’t outrun a cavalry horse. He knew that, he had to out think them. Only thinking while stuck in this wolf’s body was never really the easiest thing to do.

“If you hit the girl I will have your head!”

Pain stabbed through his right hind quarter. Wolf yelped and stumbled his back leg giving out, he fell to the side Ruby tumbling from his back. “No leave him alone!” She rolled to her feet snowing clinging to her cloak, she ran and put herself between Wolf and the horsemen. A ring of seven formed around them, some with bows and others with spears.

Lord Harold rode slowly up to them. “Move girl, that beast needs to be put down.”

“No!” Ruby shouted and treasured the look of surprise on the Lord’s face.

“Stupid girl he’s no more then a mindless beast that took you away.” The Lord said.

“I went with him. I know why you are here and I’ll have no part of it!” Ruby said.

Lord Harold narrowed his eyes, looking between her and wolf. “Shoot the beast.”

Ruby spun and threw herself over all of Wolf’s vital parts, but no arrow came. She looked up at the Lord, so high upon his horse. “Come with me girl and I’ll spare the wolf. As you clearly love him so much. Otherwise you are but one girl, you can not stop me from killing him and taking you anyway.”

“I do not wish to marry you, you can not force me.” Ruby said.

“And you are clearly a stupid girl who does not know what is best for her and forced me to choose for you. You are pretty, young and healthy. You will bare me many heirs and make for a lovely trophy, I do you not need you to be intelligent.” Harold raised a hand the bowmen took aim.

Ruby sniffed and Wolf pushed himself up, rubbing his cheek against hers. She hugged him tight, tears leaking into his fur. “Stay safe.” She whispered and looked up to the Lord. “You won’t hurt him?”

“No, now come.” He patted his left leg.

Ruby forced herself to get up and walk away from Wolf, he whined and tried to rise but the arrow had struck deep. She came to Harold’s side and he reached down and grabbed her by her hood and put her before him in the saddle. He turned them away from Wolf and barked out an order. “Kill the beast.”

“No!” Ruby struggled trying to wriggle out of his meaty grasp. Then she heard Wolf let out one high yelp and then nothing as the soldiers formed up around them. She stopped struggling tears fell silently from her eyes.

They rode before about ten minutes before coming upon Tai and Yang who had been chasing after them. “Ruby!” Tai raced to her only to be stopped by the spare point of a spear.

“Hello cursed one. I should have you drawn and quartered for trying to keep her from me.” The Lord said his hand digging into Ruby’s waist.

“And you can’t take her.” Taiyang growled exhaling smoke.

The Lord’s archers aimed again. “She came with me willingly, I have witnesses.”

Ruby yelled before Tai could respond. “I’ll be fine! He shot Wolf!”

Tai’s eyes widened, he was torn between his daughter and Wolf. Yang on the other hand burst forward her hair blazing the snow melting under her heels. “Please.” Ruby said looking at her father.

“I’ll contact Raven.” Taiyang said and glared at the Lord. “This is far from over, count your blessings for my daughter will not be among them.” He followed Yang worry for Ruby and Ozpin filling him.

Harold spurred his horse on and Ruby curled up on herself. She was sure she wouldn’t be with this fat lord for long, he had no idea just who she was.

 

* * *

 

Yang found Wolf still in the snow. “No, no no!” She dropped to the ground beside him, red snow surrounding him. He had a arrow in his throat, she pushed down around the arrow and pulled it out. It did not bleed, tears collected in her eyes. “No, no you can’t, you’re supposed to protect Ruby!”

Taiyang raced up beside her, seeing the tears in her eyes. He open one of Wolf’s eyes but it did not react. He looked him over, he knew what cursed immortality could activate as. “Pull out the other arrow, there is no telling how long he’ll be like this. Making it easy for his body to heal may make it easier.”

Yang ripped out the other arrow and reached out petting through his thick fur. “Ruby?”

“Sent me here. You’ll have to do a runner to Raven. She should be able to appeal to the King to get Ruby back. I will go to Adam Taurus though, I am not putting all my faith in the King.” Taiyang said reaching into a pouch and pulled out a long strip of linen. “Lift his neck if you can.”

Yang again wrapped her arms around his neck and heaved, drawing the heavy wolf’s neck up just a few centimeters from the ground. Tai quickly wrapped the bandage around Wolf’s neck and pulled it tight over the wound.

Neither were prepared when Wolf’s eyes suddenly snapped open and he made a horrible retching hacking sound. “Easy, easy. You’re okay.” Tai pressed on the neck wound as blood started to gush. “Stop moving you’re only going to bleed more.”

Wolf whined in pain but stilled, his chest heaving as he tried to breath. Taiyang shifted to lean on him and said. “Yang go back to the house and get more bandages and pads to absorb the blood.”

Yang nodded and ran with all her strength back to the house to gather what her father needed.


	5. Preparations

The carriage jumped and jerked as it rolled over the bumpy ground, horses pulling the weight over the barren road with its deep puddles and rocky floor. Ruby looked over to the Lord, his fat hide, beady eyes. It took all of her will not to sneer. He didn’t have a fat chance in hell, Ozpin would come for her and her father would bath his little castle in dragon fire if she wasn’t returned to him.

“What are you thinking girl?” Lord Harold asked.

“You don’t want to know that.” Ruby answered pulling the curtain back to look out the window.

“You will give me the truth when I ask something of you girl.” Harold’s cheeks started to redden.

Ruby looked over and smiled. “I’m thinking about how you will look with that fat melting off your bones. Do you honestly think the King will protect you? My wolf is a cursed man, cursed immortal and he will come for me and even if you somehow managed to keep him from me. My father will come for me, he will take his dragon shape and bathe your little castle in fire. Letting me go is well and truly in your best interests. If you don’t by the full moon of this month you’ll be dead.”

“Then I have until then to ensure you and I are wed and the King will have no option but allow it.” The fat pudgy man grinned. “Maybe I’ll even have you with child by then and you would have no choice but to submit.”

Ruby laughed. “Again you did not listen. My father won’t care what the King says, my wolf will rip out your throat and for the record. I may even be barren, I’ve been trying to conceive for near half a year. My father is a dragon after all, I’m not a proper human.”

Harold’s hand flew but Ruby closed her eyes and let her head roll with the blow. “You wanted the truth and I gave it. In taking me you have angered an immortal and a dragon. Neither will let you live.”

“Silence girl.” Harold snapped. “You are just a liar.”

Ruby smiled and leaned back in the massive collection of pillows, still looking out the window. She wasn’t scared the full moon was only days away, even this Lord couldn’t throw together a wedding that fast and he wouldn’t dare rape her. Not when what the King would do was still guess work.

 

* * *

 

Yang strapped the last saddle bag to her horse. Her father walked up and put a heavy cloak on her shoulders. “Ride fast. If the King and Raven refuse to act before the full moon. Well even if Adam doesn’t help us, which I doubt. Ozpin and I will get her, probably with an unnecessary amount of bloodshed. I’m not leaving her for any longer in the hands of that fat bastard.”

“Seven days. Got it.” Yang hugged her dad then jumped up onto the horse and kicked it into a run.

Wolf walked out of the house with another backpack held between his jaws. He whined and moved down to all fours. Taiyang raise a brow and locked the door. “Well when you offer like that.” Taiyang shouldered the backpack and mounted Wolf, the massive creature had no issues bounding out of the town causing many a man and woman to yelp in alarm.

“Seven days Oz, then we’ll have her back. Either by the Kings will or through fire and blood. Honestly I don’t care which, he knew I was a cursed man and he still took her. Time people remember why they fear dragons.” Taiyang said.

Wolf huffed with a nod he was already completely healed and had no trouble carrying Taiyang.

The next three days passed in a blur, Wolf and Taiyang only stopping to sleep. They barreled into Adam’s town, causing quite the stir as it was around dusk. Adam had been out for a drink with his fellow Faunus and recognized the huge wolf as it dashed into town. With no sight of his red headed crush the blonde upon his back could only be Taiyang. “What’s happened?”

“We need to talk privately.” Taiyang said as he dismounted Wolf.

“Right of course.” Adam felt small in the presence of the dragon. He led Taiyang and wolf into the shanty part of the town and to one of the largest houses. Most of the shanty town houses were little more then shelters and shacks, when winter swept in many wouldn’t wake in the morning from the cold. Luckily the people here tended to look out for one another and in those harsher months found shelter with the likes of Adam who opened his home for the Faunus who would instead perish. 

Adam closed the door behind him and as Tai swept into the meager kitchen pacing back and forth. “What happened?” The bull Faunas asked.

“Lord Harold took Ruby. I’ve sent Yang to the King but I’m not putting all my faith in him. Ruby once mentioned you wanted to free the Faunus here. I’ve an offer. I’ll help you with that and you’ll help me storm Harold’s castle. I know there are more Faunus there and the more help I have the fewer will die.”

Adam’s first reaction was to jump on the dragon’s offer. Here he was offering his help in exchange for rescuing his daughter, a woman Adam himself liked. Then his rationality caught up, while he could accept this offer he wasn’t sure his fellow Faunus would jump at the chance to get themselves killed storming one of the biggest castles within a weeks journey. However if they succeeded it would be the biggest achievement his group could accomplish and should he refuse now there probably wouldn’t be another chance to have this help again. 

Then there was Ruby herself, if he was instrumental in her rescue would that sway her feelings into his direction? There was that chance and no doubt if Taiyang thought he was good enough to fight with and help him secure Ruby then he was good enough to marry her. He looked over at the blonde man, his burning eyes and flat line around his mouth spoke volumes of anger. This was a chance he couldn’t afford to let go of, he just hoped that his people followed in this decision. 

“We have a deal.”

 

* * *

 

Ruby was shoved into a tower room at the very top. She made sure to laugh in the guards face when she saw the room. “My father is a dragon. I recommend you take some time off around the full moon!” The guards were ones she knew and men that knew to take her seriously. She knew she wouldn’t see them again. The little honour guard of girls that awaited Ruby however caused the silver eyed woman to glare. “I am completely capable of cleaning myself.”

“We have our orders cursed child. We have to prepare you as befitting a lady.” The head girl said her own ginger locks pulled into a tight bun.

Ruby walked through the extravagant room to the window. There was only four days still the full moon, Taiyang would probably gathering help. Maybe Adam, he knew about Adam. That the Faunus wanted to court her and her steadfast stance on refusing him. Adam didn’t know this however. She turned to the sound of water being poured into a metal bath.

“Please Miss Xiao Long.” One of the girls said gesturing to the bath.

Ruby scowled but set about unlacing her corset and removing her layers. She saw their eyes widen as they took her form in. She was not a soft lady like they were, all the work and running said work entailed left her fit with obvious even muscles. Not at all lady like, to their standards.

The silver eyed woman walked over and stepped into the steaming water. It was already scented with roses, she settled stretching out to fill the tub. One of the girls lifted another urn and poured water over Ruby’s hair.

At that the maids got to work, one washed Ruby’s hair over and over soap and combing till it gleamed. Others worked on scrubbing Ruby’s body from her face to her toes. While it was nice to have them do the work, it did annoy her how they mostly ignored her. Chatting with each other as they worked.

Then they dried her and liberally applied lotions and oils to her skin. Trying to smooth away years of hard work. When all of that was done they dressed her in a soft cotton nightgown and left her be. A Faunus servant bringing her dinner.

Finally alone Ruby took the tray to the window and sat in the eve. She missed Ozpin, Yang and her father. Mostly she missed Oz, never once had he said a thing about her skin. He liked her just the way she was. Ruby touched her cheek where Harold had struck her. Oz would never lay a hand on her, of that she was sure. Her hands drifted down to her stomach, she wished that Ozpin had already given her a baby. A pregnant and she could have avoided all of this.

She closed her eyes and thought back on her encounters with Oz. Even twisted by magic his touch had always been kind. The roughness of his hands, the strength in them. As she thought on that she preferred it to the blubberous mass of Harold. Ruby hugged herself and sighed, thinking about him she wasn’t afraid of either of his forms anymore. Though sex had continued to be cautious affairs, the loss of his voice made them both wary. Maybe when they were together again she’d try and take charge, make their love making more passionate and freeing.

Ruby looked out over the castle and picked up a bread roll to nibble on. It wouldn’t be long now. Ozpin and her family would come for her.

 

* * *

 

A couple days later Yang rode into the mining town on her big horse late at night. A Faunus at the outskirts had pointed her towards Adam’s house. Adam and her father raced out to meet her.

“Well?” Taiyang asked.

Yang shook her head. “The king will not help. Raven will not send Harold any aid, she will not stop you from taking Ruby back.”

Taiyang nodded, this was what he had expected. What he and Adam had been preparing for. “Alright, we are ready to take this mine and after that it will be a quick march to Harolds castle.”

Wolf walked out to join them and Tai looked down to him. “Ozpin, will you go ahead and scout for us? We won’t need your help here.”

The werewolf nodded once and jogged out of town before moving into a run. Finally he was allowed to seek out Ruby.


	6. Dragonfire

    The moon was full and low as Ruby sat upon the windowsill. She could see Ozpin on the edge of the forest, pacing and she was sure he could see her. Tonight was the night, she could tell. A few days ago a faunus uprising had cost Harold one of his mines and he had been too busy trying and failing to retake it to bother with her. Something she was very relieved for. The moonlight was bloated out and Ruby’s gaze snapped up.

    The silhouette of a dragon blocked out the moon. Her father soared down in all his blazing golden glory, she could see the fire grow in his chest and ducked behind the window. The roar and the burst of heat and flame destroyed any exterior ballistae. Nothing worse than a smart dragon after all. The screams that rose from the castle made Ruby smile. She raced to her door and peeked through the keyhole, her guards hadn’t moved an inch. Well it was going to be on their heads.

 

* * *

 

    Ozpin jumped the outer wall in one great leap landing on the ramparts, six armed guards raced towards him. Only for Taiyang to fly over them and bathe them in fire. He ran through the still falling corpses and into the castle. Guards screamed as they saw him and changed, their blades were useless against Oz’s Aura as he gutted and beheaded his way through them. He had seen Ruby in the tallest tower, he raced through the castle. Any non combats screaming in terror and getting out of his way.

    The guards outside of Ruby’s door were quaking in their boots by the time Ozpin got them them. His claws dripping blood as he snarled at them. They looked to each other and dropped their weapons, yanking the key off one of their belts they opened the door and stepped out of the way.

    Oz hadn’t even made it past the threshold before a flying Ruby tackled him her arms tight around his neck with a yell of. “OZ!” Ozpin hugged her tight and hummed happily much to the guards shock. He set her down and grabbed her hand and they raced back through the castle. Taiyang had continued raining down fire as Adam lead the charge through the main gate, he had long since taken it and was guiding faunus through it while Taiyang was sitting above it blasting fire at anyone that came at the retreating group with weapons.

    Ozpin picked Ruby up as they ran through the crowd and out into the woods. He bolted straight for the mining camp where battle was also raging. Lord Harold was upon a steed trying to order his men but with Yang at the helm of the faunus defense it as not going well for him. She had given in to her cursed form and was tossing fireballs, her presence alone was shattering the moral of Harold's men. Oz set Ruby down behind a tree and then raced into action, smashing through Harold's back line of archers.

    The appearance of the werewolf caused chaos, shouts of retreat were screamed and the ranks of the soldiers broke as they ran for the forest. Even Harold was forced to retreat on his stallion as the faunus raced forward killing those who did not run.

    When all was said and done Ruby emerged from her hiding place. The faunus were wasting no time gathering up the bodies and Yang set them ablaze. By the time that chore was done the rest of the faunus arrived, riding upon the back of Taiyang. The joy was infections as families were reunited. Taiyang remained in his huge dragon form and on the lookout for Grimm. With the Grimm in mind Adam declared a party was to happen right away and to break open the stores of food and drink.

    Ruby found Oz almost hiding on the outskirts of the town. Blood still on his claws and muzzle. “There you are. Are you okay?” She asked reaching out to him, her fingers tracing through the fur upon his forearm.

    Oz nodded and reached up to her cheek then seeing the blood on his hand let it drop. Ruby only smiled. “Do you want to go clean up in town or do you know a better place?”

    Ozpin flicked his head towards the forest. “Okay,” Ruby said. “Lets go, I already talked to Yang while I was looking for you and Dad knows I’ll be with you.”

    The great grey werewolf dipped his head again and they walked away form the growing very loud party. They walked till they came upon a very clear stream, Ozpin moved to it and started cleaning the blood from his face and hands.

    Ruby sat on the grass and fiddled with the edge of her light dress. Remembering all the things she thought about when she was stuck in the tower. That Ozpin had always been good and kind to her, that he always did her best to keep her safe to make her happy. That even in sex he was careful and respectful of her wishes. She also remembered that she wanted to be more passionate to him, make their lovemaking a little bit less careful and a little bit more fun. As he washed the blood away Ruby got up and gathered up supplies for a fire.

    By the time she had a fire going, courtesy of some flit she had kept in her pocket Oz was clean. Ruby fidgeted across from him as he dried his hands. _What is going through her head?_ Oz wondered as Ruby stood up and started taking her dress off. His brows went up as she stripped down and stepped around to him. Having her be bare for him was new, and she was very lovely. “Lay back.” She said in that quiet little musical voice she had when she was nervous.

    Deciding to see where this was going to go, Oz moved so he was parallel to the fire. He watched her straddle him, she seemed so dainty. He hadn’t noticed before, he watched her quiver for a moment before she sat lightly down on his furred stomach. The petite woman shivered and covered her breasts with her arms. “Soo, umm. I really did miss you and it got me thinking. You’ve always been so nice to be and the brief contact with Harold made me appreciate that all the more.” She reached out and touched his furry cheek. “I find that I’ve gotten used to this. I don’t mind it anymore, you are so kind and good that it makes it really hard to be afraid of you.” Ruby giggled. “To be honest I stopped being afraid of you long ago.”

    As per usual Oz was frustrated with his lack of a voice. Instead he hummed deep in his chest and pet down her spine with curled fingers, protecting her from his claws. He almost startled when Ruby wiggled her butt closer to his member. He cocked his head at her, trying to pose his question. Thankfully she caught on. “With that in mind, I thought maybe we could stop with the whole… not looking at each other sex. Not to say I don’t like it from behind cause I really do, just that when we do it other ways it’s okay to touch me and stuff more.” She turned beat red. “So I was wondering, if we could… you know… uh now? While we still have some time with you in this form. I just umm.”

    _You are so cute._ Oz smiled but hid his teeth. He leaned up and rubbed his cheek against hers while petting up and down her back. Her little “Ohhhmmm.” Was so cute, she pet through the fur of his neck and shoulders. Having her reciprocate was new and very nice. They touched and awoke each others desire slowly. Ruby’s hands explored him, he laid back down to let her have free rein over his form.

    Ruby’s insides flipped over and over, she was so nervous though she didn’t really know why. She knew they worked together, he was as gentle as always. Even when he grew completely erect and it kept bumping her behind when she moved he didn’t press her. Still she was hot and wet, she didn’t want to make him think she was changing her mind. She moved up and leaned forward tilting her hips back for him. The thick head of his member bumped her sex and she jumped at the sudden pleasure. “A little help please.”

    Oz steadied himself for her with a few fingers and rested his thumb on her behind. Gently he guided her back, the wet sound made Ruby blush even as her sex protested loudly against the stretch. She bit her lip and waited, a little whimper escaping her lips. Ozpin went back to petting her back, it always seemed to help her. Sure enough after a few minutes, Ruby started to move on her own. Pushing back against him, letting him deeper inside of her. Only to raise a bit and rock back down. Oz’s fingers twitched as he ached to do something, he watched her closely. To the flush of her cheeks and chest, to the quiver that ran through her body when she pushed back and he struck deep into her.

    The werewolf decided to shift tactics and started to pet her breasts. Ruby on reflex arched her back finally taking all of him within her and pressed her breasts into his hands. Ozpin treasured her high moaning cry. He moved to sit up again, bracing himself with an arm and licked over a nipple in experimentation. His long tongue curling around the areola. “Ahhh!” Ruby grabbed at his head. “Please-!” Oz took that and ran with it, his hands went to her hips and he pulled her tight to his lap.

    Ruby cried out at the feeling of having all of him inside her but quickly moved her legs so she could move more easy, her feet behind him anchoring herself by his butt cheeks. Ozpin moved with the new freedom, lifting and pulling her back and forth into his lap. Ruby’s sweet cries as she held on tight were perfect as he moved her. The impact of their hips a soft muted sound. Oz licked her throat in a tiny gesture once before tucking his head around her. He felt her hold his scruff tight as he brought them both pleasure.

    Ozpin felt her come first, but remembered what she had said. He pulled her flush with him, she was to blissful to catch on quickly as he rolled them over. Ruby looked up at him surprised but smiled, reaching up to pet his cheeks. With the new freedom of movement he began again, treasuring her how her eyes shut and she cried out with each deep thrust.

    The pair experimented late into the night, Ruby learned just how diverse pleasure could be and that she could have that pinnacle again and again. Oz learned that she was just as agreeable to have him as he was to have her. Their bodies moved together and Ruby clung to him as they both reached ecstasy one last time for the night.

    Ozpin withdrew gently from her and set her down in the grass. Ruby purred and snuggled down, after adding a few larger sticks to their fire that had burned low coaxing it back to life he laid down with her. His back to her front and curled up around her, keeping her safe in his arms as they drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

    That morning Adam walked through his very happy band of faunus but could not find Ruby. Eventually he sought out the resting dragon in the center of his little town. Taiyang lifted his massive golden head as Adam approached, smoke curled out from between his lips. “Adam.” His voice resonated through the air.

    Adam stopped nearly jumping out of his skin. “I was wondering if you’ve seen Ruby.”

    “She is with Ozpin. Leave them be.” Taiyang put his head back upon the ground his long horns stretched out behind reflecting light upon his scales.

    Adam nodded and walked away and out of the town into the town. He found the tracks of Oz’s and followed them and quickly came upon them. Rage burned in his gut even as he blushed. Ozpin was above her again and behind, Ruby was mewing under him in pleasure. She was clearly enjoying herself, moving with the werewolf. Adam walked back the way he had came, he didn’t understand this at all. He thought that Ruby was a maiden, not bedding a cursed man.

    When he returned to the town many were up and about and most were packing. There was no reason for them to stay here. Adam wondered where they would go, where even he was going to go. He was at a loss so akin to the others he went to pack his things.

    When he returned he saw Ruby and Ozpin speaking with Taiyang and Yang, he made his way over.

    “Father, Oz and I talked a bit and I would like to go to Mistral. Harold would not think to look for us there and getting away from this mess would be good for both of us.” Ruby said wringing her hands together.

    “I agree.” Rumbled the dragon. “Yang and I will return home to pack and sell off the house, but we will follow you to Mistral as well. A fishing town would be a good place to settle, perhaps Argus. It has good defenses and woodlands for Ozpin to call home till his curse is lifted.”

    Adam cut in speaking up. “Can we come with you? Myself and the whoever else wishes to leave Vale? Many of us are on record here or in Harold's keep, a new Kingdom would free us.”

    Ruby looked up to Ozpin who just shrugged. “I don’t see why not. But we are going as soon as I have a knapsack ready.”


End file.
